Encouraging children to read has always been a concern of society. As school and work become increasingly competitive, the importance of encouraging children to read at a young age has increased.
Many different types of books have been designed to make reading more enjoyable for young readers. For example, there are books that allow the reader to see his or her image superimposed on the pages thereof. Other books are designed to play music or make animal sounds. Activity books are also known which encourage children to read by allowing them to interact with the book in a way that relates to the theme or plot of the book. However, parents and educators are continuously looking for new ways to encourage young readers.
Children's books have traditionally focussed on educating the young reader. Typically children's books have drawn on the basic themes relating to teaching fundamental skills such as counting and shape or size recognition. Few books provide the child with the opportunity to develop creativity and find motor skills through the effort and ultimate accomplishment of the child interacting with the book. Currently available children's activity books do not offer the young reader a vehicle for developing skills related to sculpting and fashioning three-dimensional designs as part of the reading experience.